A Little Obsessive, A Little Bit Strange
by faol gealach
Summary: While waiting at the unemployment office, Duo meets a stranger with something to say... (Complete : songfic : shonen-ai)


Warnings: shonen-ai, songfic, 1X2  
  
Songfic based on the Everclear song, "Unemployed Boyfriend". The lyrics are inserted as part of the dialogue occasionally. I don't own the song, I don't own the boys. Comments and constructive critism welcomed. All flames will be used as confetti. This isn't the first fic I've written, but it is the first I've posted. *cough* mostly since I haven't finished many of my others and they're a jumbled mess. *cough*  
  
"A Little Bit Obsessive, A Little Bit Strange" by Faol Gealach   
  
Duo felt like his heart was going to explode from his ribcage as he keyed himself into his apartment. With shaking hands he ripped the cordless from its cradle and punched in his best friend's number. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he chewed his lip as he listened to the phone ring. He resisted the urge to wipe his palms nervously on his jeans as he waited for Hilde to pick up. "Come on…" he whispered, "be there…"  
  
A click came over the receiver, "Hilde?"   
  
The whir of the answering machine and a feminine voice with a twinge of a threat flowed over the line. "This is Hilde. Leave me a nice message or I'll kill ya." Beep.  
  
"Damn it Hilde…" Duo sighed and picked at the corner of the doorframe leading in to his kitchen, "I have a story to tell you…and I'm not sure if you'll believe it." His eyes were drawn to the stark black ink on his left palm as he played with the peeling paint. He stared at the numbers branded there with a Sharpie.  
  
A smile lifted the corner of his mouth and he continued, "So there I was sitting in the unemployment office waiting for my caseworker," his voice took on a disgusted tone as he spoke of the elder man who leered at anyone under the age of thirty. "Could he be more of a creep?" A shudder passed though his body as he thought of the plastic chair that gave the deceptive impression that it was comfortable. "But anyway, I was just sitting there waiting when this guy walked up and sat down next to me."   
  
Duo recalled he had been tapping his foot to the beat of music in his head and looking around for something to catch his interest. Boy, had his interest been captured, "Then the guy leaned over and said with this incredibly sexy voice, 'This is gonna sound a little obsessive, this is gonna sound a little bit strange, but you and I will be together someday…'  
  
Duo's jaw dropped as he turned to the stranger and simply stared at the gorgeous specimen of a man next to him. His brow furrowed as he registered what he had been told. He faintly heard a little squeak, only to realize the noise had come from his voice trapped in his throat at the shock of the man's words.  
  
"I know this sounds nuts, but since I first saw you outside in the parking lot lighting up your cigarette I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful your eyes were…" the stranger reached a hand up, stopping himself as Duo's own hand flew to his temples and rested near the corner of his eyes. The violet orbs sparkling with confusion and embarrassment.  
  
"And you sitting in this awful plastic chair," the man's features screwed up to match the disgust in his voice before smoothing them both out to continue, "under the office lighting highlighting the auburn in your chestnut braid; it was driving me crazy about how you look like you just don't care about anything happening here. Like you don't even belong here."  
  
Duo was too stunned by the man and his stream of words to talk. For the first time in his life, Duo couldn't find his voice to respond. He drew in a sharp breath as the man took his hand, cradling it in his own warm palm.   
  
"I know that this makes me seem like I'm on something, but I'm the one for you. I'll treat you right, treat you like the god you are." His soft smile turned downright feral as his voice dropped to a husky timbre, "And I'll always make you cum."  
  
Duo's breath hitched at that and he felt a blush creeping over his cheeks and down his neck. This guy was doing funny things to his stomach and blood pressure with his words and ideas.  
  
The man's locked with his, and Duo noticed that they were a dark cobalt that showed such sanity, countering his insane words. Maybe his crazy talk had merit. "I won't be like those others, I am the one for you."  
  
Duo bit his lip as he remembered those incredible eyes, "But can you believe that he said that to me? Me, of all the people? Gods, I can't even remember the last time I went on a date and he paid for it." He lost himself in the memory again as he went on with his tale.  
  
The stranger must've felt bolder for he suddenly felt fingers brushing his cheek. Duo listened as the man continued, "I keep having the same dream. And you know what happens?" He paused for a few seconds and Duo felt himself shaking his head, completely enthralled by this handsome stranger. The man smiled again and he flicked his head slightly, the movement just enough to move his chocolate banges from his vision field. "You and I are growing old together and we have two kids and they have kids."  
  
Duo felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought of having children, knowing that they would come from the same orphanage that he grew up in. That was his dream. He didn't really think he'd ever have his own kids, so he was more then happy to adopt.  
  
He snapped back from memories of his childhood as the man parted his lips, his tongue darting out to wet them before a new rush of poetry flowed forth. "I heard you were with that upcoming headliner of rock. And I know that you're sad and depressed. I never see him reach for you for anything but sex."  
  
A stab of pain shot through Duo's heart at the thought of his failing relationship with Matt Hart. He was at the point of calling it quits. He felt the stranger's thumb stroking the back of his hand as he continued in a softer voice, "So, I want to say one more thing before I turn and walk away. You and I will be together someday and I'll do anything to make you feel special. I won't be like those others, I'm the one for you."  
  
The man broke eye contact as he turned Duo's hand over, pulled a sharpie from his pocket and scribbled his number onto the slightly sweaty surface. Capping his marker, the stranger stood up and strode away, casting one last cerulean glance over his shoulder at Duo.   
  
Duo watched the guy walk away, his face flushed and his heart pounding. He watched the man's hips sway slightly as he moved, his confident strut accenting his slim waist and firm ass.  
  
Duo felt a grin spreading over his mouth and he spoke to Hilde's answering machine, "Can you believe that? I still can't believe it happened…but then I see the number on my palm. But you know what the really weird thing is? He was kinda hot, ok really intense, but still really good looking. But I had to call you and tell you, I'm really excited. I have this gut feeling about this guy, I think he could really be the one. Anyway, I think I'm going to call him before I lose my nerve. I promise to call you after I talk to him…"   
  
Duo punched the end button on the keypad. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number on his palm and waited nervously as the phone rang. He felt his   
  
heart speed up as he heard the sexy voice answer, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi…yeah. Uh I actually never caught your name, but I'm the guy from the unemployment office…"  
  
"Oh hey! Duo Maxwell right? I'm Heero Yuy. Sorry that I just talked at you. I didn't want to lose my nerve." The man said, his voice sounding pleased, embarrassed and nervous all rolled together.  
  
Duo wasn't going to wonder how Heero knew his name. After listening to him talk about things in Duo's life, it wasn't that surprising that the blue eyed man knew his name. Licking his lips, he asked, "Heero, eh? Well…your proposal," he winced at the double meaning, "was…interesting."  
  
"Yeah? Did you want to go out sometime then?" The hope in his voice was evident.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Duo took the plunge, "I'd love to…"  
  
Fin.  
  
Please let me know if you like it. I need all the encouragement I can get...who knows it may motivate me to finish some of my pieces. 


End file.
